


From Crow Nests and Rust

by agendershiro



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Destiny, Gen, destiny OC - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 11:58:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11600181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agendershiro/pseuds/agendershiro
Summary: Being brought back to life after centuries of laying dead has its perks and its draw backs. Follow Xeraxes as she is awoken by her ghost and begins her new life a guardian of the light.





	From Crow Nests and Rust

Pain, a bright flash, screams that could boil your blood and then everything stopped. Those were last things she remembered before suddenly her eyes fluttered. She remembered nearly nothing in that moment, save for how to breathe and blink and how to wiggle her fingers. Her joints ached, her head felt like someone had used it like a kick ball, there was a weight on her chest that made her breath shallow and uneven. She moved her bottom jaw as she turned her head, slowly and unsure while the world of light around her started to come into focus. There was something speaking to her. What it was saying, she could hardly tell.

“Guardian.. Guardian!” She just barely made out the words. “Eyes up guardian!” There was a creature? Or was it a robot? She could not tell, but whatever it was, it was floating in front of her, urging a guardian to get up. Using what little context she had, she assumed this “guardian” was her. She sat herself up. Finally able to take a deeper breath, she coughed. The stale air tainted with the taste of rust flooded her lung and it burned.

The geometric floating figure in front of her came into focus. She held her hand up under it, examining its size. It was not bigger than her hand and had all sorts of moving parts. In the center of its white shell was a lighted orb.

“I’m a ghost! Well, I’m your ghost to be exact and you’ve been dead for a VERY long time.” It did not have a mouth to speak, but still the words came to her ears and its outer parts whirled around its center. “We have to get out of here, this is Fallen territory.” She was only half listening, her eyes scanning her surroundings. It was all very familiar, but different all the same.

“Guardian!” The ghost called to her attention again.

“Dead? And Sorry, Fallen? What? Who?” She asked absently, feeling the vibration of her own words in her throat, the tone coming into her ears. She squinted, the early evening sun hurting her eyes that had not seen light in decades; possibly centuries. She looked at her hands, gripping them into fists over and over again before brushing her long and terribly messy hair from her face.

“Let’s get inside the wall.” She hardly understood these commands, but like a newborn foal she stood up on wobbly legs and almost ended up falling flat on her face. “Come on! You can do it. Hurry.” The ghost was encouraging her. It took her another moment of standing before she began to walk. She heard some sort of low screeching off in the distance, bangs and rattles. She turned around to just catch something big. Very big on top of one of the many rusted cars clogging up the pathway she seemed to be on.  
A feral panic set into her system so she once again began to walk, and then she began to run. Her feet caught on the piles of snow, on pieces of rust and metal that jutted out from the ground. She was caught off guard by the pounding noise in her ears that she recognized shortly after as the sound of her own heart pounding. 

She brought a hand up to her brow to block the sun as she scanned the surroundings. Hundreds of old, broken down, nearly unrecognizable cars like the ones she saw behind her littered the landscape in the direction she was running in as well. Black birds jumped and flew from their places nestled within the ruins. What were they called? She knew, but could not remember. 

She jumped in way that she was not sure how, landing on the hood of a car, letting her legs take her over a few obstacles before setting herself down on the hard ground to continue running. She was functioning on autopilot, pure instinct and right now her instincts were telling her that now whatever was on that car behind her was chasing her and it wanted her dead.

“I need to find you a weapon before the fallen find us.” The voice spoke to as she ascended up some metal stairs. They creaked as her boots stomped onto their surfaces. It became dark but before she had time to panic, a light emitted from her floating companion to allow her to see. She ended up crouched, walking slowly. Suddenly a noise coming from above. TAP, TAP, THUD, TAP, SKITTER. The thing or things that were chasing her were now above. Was it the same thing? Were there more.

She was scared and found herself gripping one of the rusted railing of the stairs so hard it was painful. She did not even know truly what this feeling was. She did not even know who she was. But there were things in her mind, slowly coming back.

“The fallen thrive in the dark, we don’t. Hang tight.” She did as she was told, letting herself fall into the corner right off the top of the stairwell. Her eyes watching as the glowing ghost floated off. Obviously it knew more than she did. She could feel her heart beating and slapped her hand over her chest as if she was subconsciously trying to keep it from jumping out of her chest.

When the lights flooded the area, she nearly felt like she was going to throw up. There were things, floating, racing, coming for her.

“Here! A rifle. I Hope you know how to use this thing.” Well that made two of them. She picked it up in her hands. It was heavy, metal, and it felt powerful. She gripped it, her hands running over it to study it when the noises of her enemies started coming closer. She pulled it up so she could glance through the sight.

The next few minutes were a blur. She was not sure if some sort of animalist ability to ghost had given her had taken over or if she was just so overwhelmed with adrenaline that made the time pass that was. But she shot the gun at the things coming at her over and over and over again. 

One got close, too close. She yelled, not in fear but in anger and extended her hand to punch at it to shoo it away. To her surprise some sort of energy burst took over the creature and it disintegrated before her very eyes. Whatever she had done had made her feel even more powerful.

“We’re making progress. Keep it up!”

The process continued. BANG! Something dead. BANG! Another. BANG! And Another. Her hands still clutched tightly around the weapon. If she had not been equipped with gloves, it surely would have slipped right from her sweaty hands. She ran past another dead body she was responsible for making and felt something crawling at the edges of her mind. Guilt? It was guilt. She could not allow herself to feel guilt, she repeated this over and over in her mind. It was strange listening to her own thoughts.

“No guilt,” She murmured to herself. “No guilt.” These things were after her. She was defending herself. Something she was not able to do before, considering she was ‘dead’ as the ghost claimed.

She plowed through them, more and more, not without resistance. One touched her and she nearly jumped out of her skin, spinning around to send another blast of energy at it’s face. She watched it fall over, a number of others looking exactly like it following her suit.

Through halls and rooms and horde after horde she found herself in a large atrium like area. There was a ship tangled up in wires or wraps or cloth in the ceiling. The ghost floated off to it and without much thought she simply turned around and shot whatever was coming after her. She was getting the hang of this pretty quick. These guys were not so scary when she had a gun! She sneered, taking them down.

Just as she cleared a large portion of them from the room, She heard a deep roar. It was like the smaller ones, but obviously, its host was of a larger size. She turned her head, fear becoming instilled in her once more as a massive beast with.. She did not have time to count but it had more than two arms. It was crawling out of some sort of pipe or hole in the wall. She raised her gun, unprepared but without many other options she would have to fight.

Before she even knew it, she was on a ship. A space ship? She was flying.

“We’ll go back for him later.” She looked out of the window of the ship and saw the group of angry things shooting their guns with little luck as she zoomed away. She turned around and found herself taking the controls. Whatever doom that was impending was now far behind, the shaky craft taking to the skies.

“Wait, you said I was dead?” She had not realized that she and the ghost had been sitting in silence for a long number of minutes. The ship had finally settled at a speed and before answering her question the ghost did something to ship to put it on a direct course without her action needed.

“Yes, I said that.” She watched the ghost carefully as it responded, its chasse whirling around the center of its form once more.

“Then I was.. A person before? Who am I?” The question that had be nagging at her for as long as she had been awake. Even if it that was a short period of time.

“You’re still a person now.” The ghost moved in a motion that reminded her of a smile. “Well, more specifically it appears as though you’re an awoken.”

“Oh,” She started. “I knew that.” She used a hand to grab at her orange hair, pulling it in front of her face. It felt dirty, and unkept. “How did I know that.” She let her hair fall, her eyes shifted their gaze to the large window of the cockpit. She could see very vaguely in the reflection of the glass windshield her purple skin, yellow eyes, bright orange hair, and white markings on her skin. She took her finger and ran it down the length of her convex nose.

“As time goes on, you’ll likely remember more. Your brain..” The ghost explained, its tone wavering. “It’s a little fried from being dormant for so long you see. But it remembers important things, like automatic functions, and like how to speak, how to read, things you learned as a child like social cues-”

“Like how to shoot a gun and fly a ship?” She creased her brow when she interrupted.

“Ehhh, that’s probably more like something I may be responsible for imprinting in your mind. Part of the programming.” The ghost’s voice was a bit cheeky. She squinted in return. She was interested to know where they were going, but decided the ghost probably knew what it was doing, so she leaned back into the chair of the ship and sighed heavily. This was a lot to take in on her first day.. Well being back alive. What was the date? She wondered. Should she consider this her birthday?

The ship’s Autopilot started working on some of the gears and controls as they narrowed in on their destination. She leaned forward in her seat so she could see better out of the window. The sun was now almost beyond the horizon and the last rays of light, as well as the ones coming artificially from below light up the large orb in the sky. It was white, but seemed broken to some degree, some of its internal parts looking like they were showing. 

“The traveler?” She asked.

“You know what it is?” The ghost asked. She nodded sharply. How, she was not sure, but she certainly knew.

“But the city?” She had never seen this city before. The ghost answered solemnly. Though the city was bustling, and was doing a job of sustaining itself, it was the last major human settlement on earth. She did not remember much of her previous life but this she was certain was not the last when she was around.

The ship parked itself in a hangar, and though she was nervous, she felt much safer here. She leaned back in the chair once more. Her mind felt tired, but her body seemed more ready than ever to take on another challenge like the one she just faced. She calmed herself, her body finally relaxing as well. There was a presence coming from the place that ebbed her on, telling her she was okay, that she was home.


End file.
